


And the Conversation Went Something Like

by Eva



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan calls Det. Bell to set up a bust of a dry cleaners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Conversation Went Something Like

The phone rang.

This was a rare enough occurrence (most of his contacts preferring to text, or to call his work number) that Marcus picked it up without a thought. ”Hello?”

“Okay so there’s this dry cleaners, right, and Sherlock sent me there to get his sweaters and everything was weird—”

Marcus pulled the phone away from his ear, then put it back. ”Ms. Watson?”

There was a moment of deep silence. ”You can call me Joan, you know.”

“Sorry, Joan.” He shook his head, biting his lip against a grin. ”You were saying something about a dry cleaners?”

“Yeah, um, are you in the middle of anything?”

Marcus looked down at his udon, then pushed it away. ”Nah, nothing important. Want to meet down at the station?”


End file.
